bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
World War II
World War II, also known as WWII or WW2 in abbreviation, was a global conflict lasting from September 1, 1939 to September 2, 1945. In-Universe History Somewhere after the Americans entered the war in late 1941, Joey Drew Studios re-releases almost all of their 1929-30s Bendy cartoons (especially The Dancing Demon) to raise sales on war bonds,"Another oldie "The Dancing Demon" was recently re-released (along with many other of our of our classics) in concert with the US government in an effort to raise sales on war bonds." - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page 131 along with recycling Bacon Soup cans to help with the war effort."When you're thinking about Paris... Joey Drew currently holds the office record for highest tower of Bacon Soup cans. Can you beat him? Try your best, and don't forget to dispose of your cans in the salvage bin to help with the war effort!" - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page 189 Revealed in the Dreams Come to Life novel, Daniel "Buddy" Lewek's father and Dot's husband are Allied soldiers who both unfortunately died in the war; Buddy's father is killed in 1942""My pa died in the war. Early on. In '42." It was all I could think about saying. Even if I didn't want to think about it in the first place." - Dreams Come to Life, page 116 and Dot's husband dies a month later shortly after the war ended."She swirled around the remains of her soda in the bottom of her glass slowly. "A month later he was dead. A month after the war was over."" - Dreams Come to Life, page 116 The novel further mentions that Richie hide his work from Buddy as if he were writing messages privately to the Allies in the war."Jacob always allowed me to glance over his shoulder a bit, but Richie, nah, he hid his work from me like he was writing secret messages to the Allies during the war." - Dreams Come to Life, page 71 Thomas J. Connor also mentions that he served in the war as an airplane mechanic. Real-World History World War II was a major world battle between the Allies and the Axis, lasted for 6 years and a day. The Allies mainly consists of the former Soviet Union's Red Army (led by Joseph Stalin), British troops (led by prime minister Winston Churchill), and the United States Army (led by president Franklin D. Roosevelt) to fight against the Axis generally consisting of Nazis of Germany (led by chancellor Adolf Hitler), the Imperial Japanese (led by emperor Michinomiya Hirohito), and Fascist Italians (led by prime minister Benito Mussolini). The war first started on September 1, 1939 when Hitler ordered the Nazis to invade Poland, then later captured around the countries in Europe along with enslaving the Jewish population. The United Kingdom entered war when France was captured in July 10, 1940. On December 7, 1941, the United States of America entered war after the surprise attack on Pearl Harbor. In 1945, several years later during the long bloody war, the slow demise of the Axis fascism powers has started: Mussolinu is shot by Walter Audisio in April 28, and Hitler committed suicide by gunshot after realizing his empire’s collapse in April 30th, to which his spouse, Eva Braun followed suit by ingesting cyanide, in accordance to the former's last will and testament, with the whole remaining Nazis surrendered between May 4 and 8th. This puts the war in Europe to an end, but the entire battle is not completely finished yet as the US army are still fighting the last enemy to take down; the Imperial Japanese Navy. On August 6 and 9, World War II ultimately came close to the deadline when the town of Hiroshima and Nagaski each got nuked by the atomic bomb, the repercussions of which would lead to both the Imperial Japan’s surrender on August 15, and the permanent dissolution of the Imperial Japanese Army, and the Imperial Japanese Navy, on September 2, although the Japanese Self Defense Forces would later be founded 9 years later on July 1, to fill the gap left behind by the aforementioned dissolution. References Category:Events Category:Real-world events